


You don't love her

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Andy confronts Ryan after their breakup





	You don't love her

“You don’t love her.” Andy said to Ryan.

She was talking about his new girlfriend Jenna. The woman whom had been taking up all of his time now in the midst of their breakup. 

She saw right through him. When he was around her, he pretended that everything between them was going just fine and dandy.

Jenna has been driving Ryan crazy. The two have been arguing left and right, nothing he said was ever the right thing she needed to hear.

Not to mention the fact that his new girlfriend could hold a grudge like nobody’s business. She’s been giving him the silent treatment.

“What are you talking about Andy?” Ryan asked his ex.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t play dumb with me.” Andy scoffed. 

“I don’t know what you are implying, but you have no right to have a say on whom I let in my life.” Ryan mentioned to her.

“I’m talking about little miss perfect Jenna.” Andy brought her up by name now. She watched as his face went white as if he’d seen a ghost.

Ryan was not going to reveal his problems to the woman he still cares about. He refused to let her see him unbothered by not having her around him anymore.


End file.
